The Captain and The Doctor
by PrimaDoctor
Summary: Captain Jack Harkness and the Doctor have a bit of a vacation together.
1. Truth or Dare

"Hello, and who are you?"

"Stop it."

"I was only saying hello!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes, then continued sonicing the hotel room's door. The lock clicked, and the Doctor and Captain Jack Harkness entered the 5 star hotel room.

"Would you please stop flirting with random strangers?"

"He had nice cheekbones."

"Jack, you've been obsessed over cheekbones since you watched Sherlock."

"What can I say? I'm a Cumberbitch"

"I asked you to stop calling yourself that."

"What? It _is_ true."

"Never mind"

Jack was so engulfed in arguing with the Doctor, he didn't notice the room. Rooms, in fact. As he turned around he gasped. One large bed with an opaque green bedspread placed as the focal point of the room. The walls were painted silver, with slight green accents all over. A glass wall looked out on a beautiful true-blue lake with pale green flowers spotted all over. The Doctor, with a mischievous grin on his face, shut the door quietly. He sprang at Jack , knocking him onto the bed, tickling him. Jack was shrieking, screaming,

**"STOP IT! HELP! DOCTOR! STOP IT! "**

Jack was laughing so hard he began to cry. Tears spilled from the Doctors eyes too. They eventually fell over, still giggling.

"Hem."

Jack gave a little cough.

" Em, so, uhh"

They both began to giggle again.

" So why have you brought me here?"

"Well…"

The Doctor puzzled.

" ….I don't know. I guess, I wanted to take a bit of a break.

Jack had already wandered off, taking a look at all of the other rooms. There was a room filled with trees, an 'outside' room with sand and water.A gigantic bathroom the size of a stadium stood out. It had a claw foot tub the size of an Olympic swimming pool, with different taps spurting out different kinds of soap. Next to that was a closet filled with towels, robes, and scuba gear. On the other side of the tub there was an aquarium, emitting a blue glow. This time, it as Jack's turn he stripped, jumped into the bath, and screamed for the Doctor.

"DOCTOR! HELP!"

The Doctor ran in, concern written all over his face. Meanwhile, Jack had swam to the other side of the pool, jumped out, and snuck up behind the Doctor. He watched as the Doctor removed only his coat( Jack was a bit disappointed) and started to climb up the ladder. Jack followed him, and as the Doctor reached the top, he tickled him on his right knee, the only place the Time Lord was ticklish. The Doctor hit the water in a belly flop, and made a enormous splash. He came up thrashing. Jack gracefully dived in after him.

" Git."

Jack laughed. They swam over to a shallow part of the pool where they could sit.

"Do you want to play truth or dare?"

"Sure"

"Aright then, I dare you to kiss me."

To the clothed man's surprise, Jack kissed him.


	2. Red Chucks

The Doctor started, surprised. He had meant it as a joke, but, he really didn't care. They had been harboring boatloads of sexual tension for years, both knowing, but not acknowledging the fact. Jack pulled back quickly, not lingering.

He leaned back as if nothing had happened, showing signs of indifference.

"Truth or dare?"

The Doctor just stared, mouth agape, lips moving but not actually making any noise.

"Oh, come on. It's not like you didn't know."

The Doctor's mouth moved for a few more seconds until he finally uttered the words-

"Jack, you flirtatious bastard. Dare."

"Alright, I dare you to… take the rest of your clothes off and have a roman wrestling match with me."

"uh, Jack?"

" I'm not going to do that…"

"Oh, come on you big baby!"

"I'm still not doing that. Give me another one and no fulfilling fantasies. "

"Come on, that's the best part of truth or dare!"

"Children play this?"

"Of course, all the time! I had my first kiss with a weevil during a good game of truth or dare."

"How old were you?"

"Seven, I think. Anyway, I dare you to cuddle with me."

"Why? You're naked!"

"Your point is?"

"Ah, umm, well, err, you naked, and um, people would talk, and uh-"

"You are cute when you stutter. Over here now."

The Doctor pretended to be reluctant, but was actually internally excited. Not wanting for his excitement to show, he slowly waded over and to play up his manly act, let out a small grunt. Jack took this the wrong way.

"Getting aroused, aren't we?"

"Perhaps"

The Doctor blushed, not meaning to have admitted that yes, he was aroused, bit he couldn't just let Jack win, oh no. The Doctor had a large amount of pride, and it was going to take a substantial amount of time before he gave in. It would take more than Captain Jack Harkness to break him. No matter how many charming smiles or lip biting or kissing or those eyes, or those ridiculous but somehow enchanting suspenders, or following him to the end of the universe or that gorgeous long blue WWII coat or-

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"Huh? Oh, uh.."

Blush creeping up his cheeks again, he muttered,

"nothing."

" uh-huh, would this nothing also be named Captain Jack Harkness?"

The Doctors cheeks, if possible, turned even redder.

"I take that as a yes then, wouldn't you?"

The Captain stood; sheets of water cascading off of his shoulders, stretched, then excited the tub. Grabbing a towel, he called over his shoulder,

"Well, come on then."

The Doctor also stood, not at all as graceful as Jack. Following Jack back to the bedroom, where the Doctor changed into trousers and a pale blue shirt and red Chuck Taylor high tops, while Jack pulled on jeans, a T- shirt and red oxford Chucks.

"Where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Anywhere with you is fine."

Jack's eyelids lowered, lips parted, breathing heavy, when the Doctor pushed him back.

"Hold on there Romeo, I only just realized that I uh… _havefeelingsforyou_."

"What was that? You have what for me?"

"Oh, shut up. You heard me."


	3. Kissing an Ood and Donna

"Yes, but I'm not sure I heard you right."

"You big git. Get that smirk off your face."

"As soon as you get the blush off yours."

The Doctor responded with turning an even more brilliant shade of maroon. His response made Jacks smirk more pronounced.

"Oh."

Flirtatiously, Jack wiggled his eyebrows and leered with great interest.

"What was that?"

The Time Lord grappled for a comeback, eventually giving up with an exasperated sigh. Upon his surrender, The Captain lifted his face up and chuckled.

"I didn't think so."

And before the Doctor could respond, Jack had stolen the Doctor's face in his hands, enjoying the course texture he encountered. The Doctor's lips were rough against his, not unlike his face, yet warm and inviting. Two charismatic, proud men were not likely to just give in, no; they had to make the other beg for mercy, trying to dominate the other. Trying to push the Doctor against the wall was difficult, for he was pushing back. Eventually, Jack gave in, feeling his back slam into a wall. This was not a gentle, kind kiss. This was wrestling. Jack thought to himself-"_I may get that naked wrestling match after all." _ Jack realized that underneath all of that blushing, stuttering and faux innocence, the Doctor was an animal, just waiting for Jack to initiate, so he could retaliate without embarrassment. The Captain slid his tongue into the other's mouth, smiling as he felt the Doctor jump a bit, but then the Doctor violently shoved his tongue into Jack's mouth, and the Doctor felt something press into his thigh. It was odd, knowing how many creatures Jack had mated with, that the Doctor could have that effect on him. Jack broke away, gasping.

"It's like I'm kissing an Ood."

"You've kissed an Ood?"

"Is there anything I haven't kissed?"

"Touché"

"To the bedroom?"

"Allons-y!"

They ran, hand in hand to the green bedroom, and immediately, their lips joined again. A storm of tongues, spittle, a shirt, shoes and bodies were flying everywhere. Eventually, the Doctor slammed Jack onto the bed, pulling off the Captain's shirt off of him, revealing the creamy, pale skin, not interrupted by any hair or imperfections. Running his long, thin fingers over the gorgeous skin. Jack's skin erupted in goose bumps, making the Doctor smirk and began to trail kisses down the path his fingers had taken.

"You are infuriating!"

"You sound like Donna."

"Did you have to bring her up at a time like this?"

"Sorry."

"Oh, you should be."


	4. A Rose By Another Name

"Um, Jack?"

Jack paused, looking up at the gorgeous Time Lord next to him.

"Yes?"

"Nothing, never mind."

Jack gave him one accusatory glance before lunging at the Doctor's neck. He felt the Doctor begin to shake. He looked up again, to encounter the Doctor throbbing with sobs. Jack's lustful expression quickly turned to concerned and compassionate.

"What's wrong? Hey, hey, it's alright. Shh-sh-sh. Hush."

The Doctor had curled into a fetal position, and Jack held him and rocked him in his arms, back and forth, to try and calm all the death, destruction, lost souls, and the worst; lost loves.

"Rose. Rose Tyler. How could I- I let her go. Jack I let her go. I need to tell her."

At this point, the Doctor's words were almost unintelligible.

"Tell her what, Doc?"

"I LOVE ROSE TYLER! Jack, I miss her so-o much-ch. "

His words were so slurred by sobs that he gave in and let the sobs wrack his body. Jack was so moved, that he too had a single tear glide down his cheek. He didn't feel jealous, he understood. Jack had the same experience, only with the man that he was rocking back and forth in his arms, only in his banana underwear. Jack hated it when the Doctor regenerated. It was a whole new personality and aura to learn to love and care for.

"I'm, - So-o sorry-y Jack- I-I love you it's just, Rose, oh Rose, delightful Rose, beautiful Rose, delectable Rose amazing-"

The Doctor gasped.

"My Rose. She, she… she was my Rose. SHE WAS MY ROSE, JACK! I let her go. I let her go! I let her go, oh, if I could have just left her, but no. The Doctor is kind. Never leaves anyone behind. If I only could stop, and travel on my own. Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose… Jack, I'm sorry. I love you, but not, like that, yet I do, and it's wonderful, but Rose, my quizzical, gorgeous Rose, will be my one and only love."

Jack felt something inside him fracture. He kept his face a porcelain mask.

"Doctor. Doctor. Listen, I understand-"

"NO YOU DON'T! HOW COULD YOUR PUNY HUMAN BRAIN COMPREHEND WHAT I'M EXPERENCING."

"Doctor, listen. I went through the same thing you did, only it was with a man, a man who had many faces. I could not get over you leaving me for a hundred years. I love you, and this pains me, but not really."

Jack smirked and kissed the Doctor, in the most slobbery and, there is no other word for it, slutty kiss Jack had ever given. For Jack, that was an accomplishment. The Doctor was stunned for the second time that day.

"What was that for?"

"You need to get over it. Accept it. She's gone, and never coming back. Look at me! Rose is gone, and I know that's difficult, but you need to understand if you can ever move on with your life, you must recognize that she's gone!"

"Stop it. Stop saying that, stop! No, no… Rose, Rose."

"You have to move on."

"I'll, I'll try."

"Prove it then. Shall we resume?"

"Not quite yet, Captain."

"I like it when you call me that."

"Can I talk to you? It will help me get my feelings out."

"Of course, Doc."

"We went to visit Beethoven, while he was writing Fur Elise, and we were dancing. She was wearing a beautiful strapless evening gown. TARDIS blue, in fact. Her neck was decorated with stunning diamonds, and she smelled like a paperback book. We danced all night, talking, laughing, and at the end of the night, I dipped her, and kissed her. It wasn't awkward, it was just natural. We went back to the TARDIS and, well, you know."

"Did what?"

"Made Time Lord-Human babies."

"Oh. Was that the only time?"

"umm…"

"Doctor?"

"No."


End file.
